Revisited
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Takes place six months after Grave Danger. Nick asks to be put back in the field to help out on the new case. But will he be able to deal with the memories it brings back. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, and if I did Do You THINK I would put Nick in that box! the guy has had enough already. If anyone deserved being in there it would be...oh, sorry. I'm ranting. Ignore my rant and get on with the story.

Authors Note: This happens about six months after Grave Danger.

* * *

" Grissom, please," Nick begged leaning on Grissom's desk, " It's been over six months." 

" No, Nick, I can't let you," Grissom replied, " You haven't been cleared to go back into the field."

" I haven't been cleared to go alone. That doesn't mean I can't be in the field," Nick protested angrily.

Grissom looked at him. He seemed to be putting Nick under the microscope. Analyzing him in hopes to see an excuse to keep him out. Nick wasn't going to give it to him. He cooly stared back.

" Fine," Grissom said, " But you aren't going to lead the case. Sara will."

" Okay," agreed Nick straightening.

As he headed out the door, Grissom stopped him.

" Nick, are you sure you want to do this?"

Nick looked back at him. He saw a look of worry cross the older man's face, but it was gone in an instant.

" Yeah," he replied, " I do."

With that he walked out of the office.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but the next will be a lot longer. 


	2. chapter two

Sara looked up to see one of the vans pull up to the house. Looking over at Warrick she asked, " Were we suppose to get more help?"

Warrick looked at the car an shrugged, " I guess so."

Sara looked at him. Her face moved to one of concentration. A second later she relaxed and looked back at the vehicle. Her breath was nearly taken away when she saw who was driving.

" Hey guys," Nick said walking up to them, " What's with the faces?"

Casually he put down his case. Stooping down he took out a pair of gloves. Taking in a deep breath he put them on. Sara was the first to find her voice.

" N-Nick, what are you doing her?" she stuttered.

Nick looked up at her in annoyance. Standing up he replied, " Helping you two. Unless you've got everything under control?"

" We haven't collected samples, if that's what you mean," Warrick interjected.

" Okay, so what are we standing out here for?"

Sara stared at Nick incredously. Turning her head she sent a dagger look at Warrick before looking back at Nick.

" Are you sure about this, Nick," she said, " I mean **can** you even be here?"

" Of course," Nick replied seriously, " You can even ask Grissom."

"That's not what I mean," Sara replied.

Nick looked Sara dead in the eye.

" I'm just here to help you two out," he said.

With that he walked in. Sara looked over at Warrick. She watched his eyes move worriedly towards the doorway. Without a word he walked in. Sighint she followed.

" So what do we have?" Nick asked.

" Our vics mother called in. Claimed the girl was snatched out of her room, but couldn't tell by who," Sara explained, "Brass has a bullitien out for her."

" And we're processing the house?"

" Exactly."

" I'll take the bedroom."

" Actually I was going to do that," Warrick replied.

Nick's eyes gleamed playfully. Holding up a fist he said, " Odd or evens."

Warrick grew visibly uncomfortable.

" Never mind," he mumbled, " You take it."

Nick's fist dropped along with his face. Sara watched and felt the room tense up.

After a minute, in an attempt to lighten the mood Nick gave Warrick a friendly shove and said, " Man, you **are** no fun."

Warrick pulled away, but said nothing. Giving up, Nick took his kit and headed into the victim's bedroom. Closing the door he breathed a sigh of relief. As far as he was concerned the worst was over. Despite Warrick's reaction Nick felt his excitement grow. It felt good to be back.


	3. chapter three

Nick set his case down. Opening it, he pulled out the camera. For a second his stomach churned as a wave of nausea and panic rose. Closing his eyes he fought to force down the memories. Taking a deep breath he stifled the burning in his throat.

Concentrating completely on the evidence he began taking pictures. The room itself definitely belonged to a teenager. The desk and chairs held magazines, makeup, and a pair of well laid clothes. The bed was messed up, as thouth whoever slept in it had forgotten to make it. The only hint that something was not right were five brown drops next to the window.

Nick took a few swavs of the drops. Looking up he saw fine dirt sprinkled on the window sill. Taking samples of that, he also picked up loose fibers caught at the edge. Suddenly the door opened.

Nick tensed in suprise and turned to face an incoming attacker. Sara stood in the doorway, a look of worry crossing her face.

" You okay in here?" she asked.

" Y-yeah," Nick replied, embarassed he had been spooked.

Turning to hide from Sara's gaze he added, " Your getting pretty good at that sneaking thing. Have you been taking lessons from Grissom?"

Sara looked at him seriously. Nick turned and smiled at her. When her expression didn't change his smile fell and he went back to work. Sara approached him softly and kneeled down next to him.

" Need any help?" she asked.

" I haven't checked the bed yet."

" Okay then," Sara replied.

Standing up she started taking pictures. For a few minutes only the camera mad a sound. Then Sara paused. At first Nick thought she had found something.

However, Sara said, " You don't have to prove anything."

Nick stopped.

" What do you mean?"

" You don't have anything to prove to us," Sara replied.

Nick felt as she kneeled next to him again. He refused to look up at her.

" We know your strong, Nick," she said, " Me, Grissom, Brass, Warrick, Catherine. You know we're all behind you."

" You forgot Greg.

" Him, too," Sara replied, her voice seemed choked up, weak, " Geez, Nick. We're worried about you. We don't want you to push yourself where you can't go."

Nick turned and glared at her. He could tell by how weak her voice was that it had taken a lot for her to say it without breaking down. He didn't care though.

" I'm only going to say this once,' he said, " I am fine! I can handle it," he stood up, " And I have a job to do."

With that he walked over to the bed. Sara stared at the spot he used to be in. Setting her jaw, she stood up to join him.


	4. chapter four

" NICK! Wait Up!" someone called behind Nick.

Nick stopped and turned to see Greg racing to catch up. Suddenly a couple of rookies, carrying glass containers, stepped in Greg's path. The younger CSI barely missed as he dodged passed the two. Caught off guard on of the rookies dropped a clipboard and a container perched waningly on the rest. The container fell and rolled over to the opposite wall. Nick laughed as Greg slid to a stop right next to him, unaware of the glares sent his way.

" You now, I think yourtreading on some pretty thin ice already," Nick said as Greg offered a smile.

" What are you talking about?" Gregreplied in suprise.

Nick pointed in the direction of the rookies. Greg turned and looked back. The female, who had dropped the jar, glared dangerously at him. Greg immediatly turned back.

"Ah, they'll get over it," he said walking away quickly.

Nick just shook his head and followed.As they walked Greg seemed to tense up. Nick could tell he was trying really hard not to say anything.

" Say it," Nick finally said.

" Say what?" Greg replied innocently.

" You know what."

" Okay," Greg replied the excitement evident in his voice, " So how was it!"

" How was what?" Nick replied innocently

" Hey," Greg complained, " Now look who's not talking."

" Okay, okay," Nick said holding up his hands in surrender, " It was...okay."

Greg stopped. He stared at Nick incredously.

" OKAY!" he exclaimed, " Just okay!"

" Yeah," Nick nodded.

" Wow! I would have thought you'd seriously..." Greg caught himself.

" Seriously what?"

" Nothing. I just thought it would," Greg sighed, " We all though it would freak you out or something."

Nick didn't say anything. Greg shifted uncomfortably. Finally Nick just walked through an open door.

" Hey, come on," Greg said, trying to apologize.

" What?" Nick replied, " I'm just giving these results to Grissom."

Greg stopped. Leaning in he looked into Grissom's office.

" Oh," he said, " I, um, better get back to the lab then."

With that he walked hurriedly off. Nick shook his head again. Out of everyone Greg seemed to be the only one trying to get things back to normal. At least as normal as they could be. Between Warrick's apologizing, Catherine's almost motherly affection, Sara's protectiveness, and Grissom's solemn decisions as to his case load it was a real hassel. Not to mention Brass's concern every time he saw him in the lab working on evidence. It tended to make a guy jumpier than he already was. It made having Greg around such a relief.

" Griss!" Nick called over the blaring opera music.

The older man looked up and lowered the volume.

" HERE ARE THE LAB...," Nick yelled until the volume was lowered, " Here are the lab results you asked for."

" Thanks," Grissom said taking the folder Nick handed him.

Silently he flipped through the pages. Ncik watched for a few seconds. When Grissom didn't look up he turned to leave.

" Nick, wait," Grissom called out.

Nick turned back.

" I wanted to say I'm sorry," Grissom said, " For holding you back. You were ready and I thought...I wasn't."

" It's okay," Nick shrugged, " You were right anyway."

Grissom looked at him, confused.

" What do you mean?" he asked, concerned.

Nick walked over to the desk. Sitting down he brought his hands to his face.

" I guess I wasn't as ready as I thought I'd be," he said, his voice muffled, " I...I freaked out when Sara opened the door behind me."

Grissom looked at him. His face was devoid of emotion as if he were studying a specimen.

Before he could stop himself Nick blurted out, " It scared the hell out of me. My back was turned and it reminded me of...of."

" I know," Grissom replied softly.

" And then I yelled at Sara," Nick confessed, " I think she saw that I tensed up and...She was justtrying to help when I...I was so annoyed, because..."

Nick's eyes began to cloud over and his voice grew dimmer. Everyemotion he had felt collecting evidence seem to etch itself across his face. Grissom regreted for a moment that he had let Nick go.

" I just thought that if I did this now," Nick was saying, " That I could, you know, get over everything. Make a fresh start."

Grissom paused in his response, contemplating how best to answer. Finally he said, " I don't think this is going to get any easier, Nick. But I do think that this was a good place to start."

Nick looked up. Gratitude shown in his weary eyes.

" Thanks, Grissom," he said.

Standing up he walked out. Grissom leaned back in his chari and thought. Even though he knew how tough the next few assignments were going ot be for Nick, he wondered how he and everyone else would last. He wondered if all of them could take the tension or the pressure. Whether or not any of them could go back to the way things were. Even though deep down he knew the answer, Grissom stilled turned up the music. The comforting classic drifted his way, helping to carry his thoughts.


	5. Chapter five

" The blood we found on the floor matched the DNA from the skin tags we found in the girl's hair brush," Warrick said to Sara, as the two of them and Nick walked down the hallway.

" So what does that tell us?" Sara asked allowed.

" Well, we know she's bleeding," Warrick said, " But there wasn't a sign of forced entry into her room."

" Or a sign of struggle," Sara added, " Did you get anything on the fiber we found in the window?"

" Only that it's a cotton fiber," Nick said, " The labs still processing it. The blood doesn't really tell us anything, though. We know the girl has been missing for twenty-four hours, but the blood could have gotten there any number of ways."

" Name one," Warrick challenged.

" She could have cut herself shaving, she could have any number of cuts from running into something, she.." Nick started.

" Okay, I got it," Warrick stopped him, holding his hands up.

" Accepting the theory she wasn't kidnapped," Sara interjected, " How do we explain what the mother saw?"

" Maybe she ran away with a friend," Nick offered, " A friend who just happens to be a boy. The boy is helping her out the window. Mom catches a glimpse and worse case scenario."

" But if the 'pair' ran away, where are they now?" Warrick replied, " How come no one has seen 'them?"

" There's more then one way to cover your tracks and disappear," Nick muttered.

" Right..." Warrick began when a yell ran through the hall.

The three CSI's turned to see Greg running out of the lab. His arms covered his eyes and his face as he practically fell into the wall across. Glancing at each other for only a second the three of them ran over to him.

" Greggo, what happened?" Nick said as he pulled Greg to his feet.

" Greg, are you alright?" Sara replied.

Greg uncovered his eyes. Blinking a couple of times he stood up firmly.

" Y-yeah," he replied, " Flash...Caught me by suprise...Sorry I didn't tell you..."

" What flash, Greg?" Sara demanded.

" This flash," Warrick replied stepping out of the lab. "

In his hands he held a camera. Sara walked over to him.

" DON't," Greg called, " It's evidence!"

Sara looked over at him. Pulling out a pair of plastic gloves from her pocket she took the camera from Warrick.

" This is just standard equipment," she said, inspecting it.

" Standarad equipment that mysteriously appeared by mail, with a note," Greg replied.

The three other CSI's looked at him.

" Why didn't you tell us!" Warrick and Nick said at the same time.

Greg shrank back and replied, " I thought you knew. I mean Grissom just gave it to me and asked asked me to analyze it..."

Nick looked at Warrick and Sara.He stood up as Sara gave the camera back to Greg.

" Process it," she said, " And page us when you get some results."

" No problem," Greg replied standing up.

Sara stormed off in the direction of Grissom's office. Nick and Warrick followed right behind her.

Charging right in she practically yelled, " Grissom!"

The older CSI looked up from a file he was reading.

" Sara, Nick, Warrick, did Greg find anything?"


End file.
